Module talk:Sidebar
Collapsibility | outertitlestyle = font-size:100%; | title = This is a title | above = This is above | heading1 = Heading 1 | content1 = Content 1 | heading2 = Heading 2 | content2 = Content 2 }} | titlestyle = font-size:100%; | above = This is above | heading1 = Heading 1 | content1 = Content 1 | heading2 = Heading 2 | content2 = Content 2 }} The documentation says that is a version of that adds collapsibility to its sections, i.e. the means to show or hide sections by clicking links beside their headings.}} Is Template:Sidebar collapsible or noncollapsible, or are only its sections noncollapsible? Hyacinth (talk) 06:55, 29 August 2018 (UTC) : Hyacinth, it is possible to make an entire collapsible by adding the classes to the sidebar. with the mw-collapsible class, the show/hide is added to the first available location. I recommend using a combination of font-size and resize to make sure that the show/hide links aren't really big when they are put in the outertitle or title location. Frietjes (talk) 14:57, 29 August 2018 (UTC) Template:Calculation results Currently uses table code rather than because the content of each heading uses two columns (one from beginning to the equal sign, and one for what follows the equal sign) and to allow the equal signs to align vertically. The template is tagged: "This template should be converted to a standardized format using Template:Sidebar." Are columns possible in a Sidebar content section / is colspan variable in sidebar content headings? If not, the tag should be removed and a comment should be added to the documentation (and a hidden comment should probably be added at the top). Hyacinth (talk) 01:38, 19 November 2018 (UTC) : Hyacinth, the typical method for adding columns is to embed an infobox or embed . Frietjes (talk) 17:04, 19 November 2018 (UTC) ::Perhaps columns should be mentioned in the documentation for this module. Hyacinth (talk) 04:29, 20 November 2018 (UTC) Standardisation? In the archives, some seem to have suggested that sidebar templates ought merely mirror the contents of Template:Navboxes. even experimented with a Template:Navbox vertical. While I doubt arguments going that far as to have sidebars exactly mirroring contents of navobxes would be convincing, at least some increased level of standardisation of the looks (rendering) of sidebars could probably be in the interest of the readers of Wikipedia? You could argue that the precurrent variation of looks of sidebars doesn't really serve any real purpose when a WP:CONSENSUS more standardsed looks for sidebars - still suitable for diverse applications over the board - could be achieved? Chicbyaccident (talk) 16:06, 29 November 2018 (UTC) : Chicbyaccident, uses Module:Navbox to generate sidebars or footer navboxes depending the use of . Frietjes (talk) 19:58, 29 November 2018 (UTC) Images I've noticed that sidebars still use hardcoded images (i.e. ). Is there a specific reason that a module hasn't been implemented similar to Module:InfoboxImage? Happy to work on that myself, just curious if it is simply a matter of no one having done it yet or if it was a conscious choice to intentionally NOT do that. --'Zackmann' (Talk to me/ ) 19:01, 30 November 2018 (UTC) :We don't want to provide users the option to add their own images in sidebars generally in an instantiation of that sidebar in an article, so a module is overkill. --Izno (talk) 19:33, 30 November 2018 (UTC) ::OH duh, this is only called from the template while an infobox is providing the image from the article. DUHHH. Thanks! --'Zackmann' (Talk to me/ ) 20:14, 30 November 2018 (UTC)